YES!
by Lora
Summary: Songfic. Ross and Rachel. I disclaim.


Yes! ~ A Songfic

Here's my first attempt at a Friends fanfic. I mostly write Days of Our Lives. Hope you like it! Please review!!!!!

Rachel walked into her new apartment. She'd finally realized that she needed to stop living off of her father's money. She had graduated college and took a job at a design firm. It wasn't a big company like Ralph Lauren, but it would work for now. Perhaps someday it would grow into a bigger firm, but for now it was a small firm operated out of New York by a father and daughter designing team. She was happy with her job, and most of all her life. She had split from her long term relationship with her ex-fiancé, Barry. The night she found him with her best friend, Mindy, had ended that relationship. She couldn't say that she was unhappy because of the break-up. Why would she? She had known all along that Barry wasn't the man for her. She needed to be able to do things for herself, and she needed someone's support to back her up. Their relationship had basically ended before that night. In fact, Rachel was headed to break-up with him that night. She no longer had to dread being the "perfect" country club wife of the orthodontist. She was free now. Her father and ex-fiancé were upstate in some high-class, snotty, country-club town.

She threw her purse and mail onto the coffee table and walked into the bedroom to change into some casual lounging clothes. She walked back into the living room and threw herself onto the couch. Flipping on the television, she picked up the mail off of the table and began flipping through it. Noticing a different name on the envelopes, she picked up the phone and dialed the number the super had given her of the tenant who had lived in the apartment before her. 

"Hello?" the voice on the other end said.

"Hello. Is this Ross Geller?" Rachel asked.

"Yes."

"This is Rachel Green. I just moved into your old apartment. I have some mail here for you. If you'd like to come and pick it up, or I could send it to you."

"Actually, I just moved across the street. So, if you wouldn't mind, I could come and pick it up right now."

"That would be just fine. I'll be here all evening."

"Thanks! I'll be over about 5."

"Okay, I'll see you later. Bye," Rachel said hanging up the phone.

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Rachel, who was in the kitchen, walked to the door, wiping her hands on the towel she was carrying and opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I'm Ross Geller. I came to get my mail."

"Oh, come on in. Sit down, I'll be right back. I just have to take my dinner out of the oven."

"OK," Ross said, sitting down on the couch.

Rachel returned a few moments later and handed him his mail.

"Here you go."

"Thanks," Ross said, flipping through the mail. "It's all basically junk mail except this letter from my sister. She must have sent it before I told her I was moving."

"You have a sister?" Rachel said, sitting down on the couch. 

"Yeah, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah, two sisters."

"Really? I just have the one sister. Her name's Monica. She's married and she likes to send me pictures of the twins," Ross said, opening up the letter. "Here's a picture of them. That's Michael and Megan," Ross said, pointing at the two babies in the picture. "They're ten months old now."

"They're so cute," Rachel smiled. "I had a friend named Monica once. I wonder what happened to her."

They sat there talking for a few more hours before he asked if he could see her again sometime, and she said "Yes!"

__

She moved into my old apartment

That's how we got this whole thing started 

She called and said that I had mail waiting there for me

I told her that I'd come and get it

How could I know in just a minute that I'd be standing face to face with my own destiny?

Oh, and we sat there talking just like we were old friends

Oh, then I asked her can I see you again

__

Chorus:

She said yes and I said wow and she said when and I said how about right now

Love can't wait and then I asked if she believed in fate and she said yes

~~~~~~~~~~

"She's great," Ross smiled as he sat at Central Perk, drinking coffee and talking to Joey and Phoebe, and Monica and Chandler who had flown in for the week. "I mean I'm literally missing her right now."

"Oh, that's so sweet," Monica smiled at her brother.

"I can't imagine life without her. I think I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"Oh, Ross is growing up," Joey laughed as he smiled at his wife, Phoebe, of two years.

"What's her name?" Phoebe asked. "We still haven't seen this mystery girl."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if she was a rabbit like in that movie Harvey," Chandler laughed.

"Her name is Rachel Green, and you can see her tonight when we all go out for dinner."

"Rachel Green? I went to school with a Rachel Green. Where's she from?" Monica questioned.

"Upstate, somewhere, pretty close to where we lived."

"Oh my gosh, I think I remember her. Wasn't she engaged to a guy named Barry?"

"Yeah, actually she was."

"Oh my gosh! I remember her! She was so popular. She was the only friend I had during my fat days. I haven't seen her in years though."

The five of them sat there catching up for a few more minutes before Ross had to leave to go pick up Rachel.

~~~~~~~~~~

Knock! Knock!

"Just a minute," Rachel called from inside her apartment.

She opened the door to find Ross in a suit and tie.

"Wow! You look great," Ross smiled as Rachel kissed him on the cheek.

"We've got a few minutes, so why don't you come on in and have a seat."

Ross and Rachel sat down on the couch and began talking. All of a sudden, Ross stopped talking and looked into her eyes.

"Rachel Karen Green, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" And that's all that she said, a single yes, before jumping into his arms and kissing him.

__

The days flew by just like a fast train

And nothing else has been on my brain

Except the thought of how she makes me the man I wanna be

She's the one I want for a million reasons

Loving her is just like breathing

It's easy and it's obvious, she was made for me

Oh, then it happened one night, looking in her eyes

Oh, when I popped the question, much to my surprise 

__

Chorus:

She said yes and I said wow and she said when and I said how about right now

Love can't wait and then I asked if she believed in fate and she said yes

~~~~~

"Guys, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is Monica, my sister, and her husband Chandler, and that's Phoebe and her husband, Joey."

"Rachel, it's so great to see you again! I haven't seen you in what like ten years?" Monica noticed Rachel giving her a funny look. "It's me, Monica Geller. We were best friends in high school."

"Wow, you must have lost like..." Rachel started.

"A hundred and twenty-seven pounds."

"You look great!" Rachel smiled, giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks, you too!"

They all talked for the rest of the meal, not realizing that it was after 11 o'clock.

Finally, Phoebe noticed the ring on Rachel's finger.

"Oh, my goodness! You got engaged!" Phoebe practically yelled.

"Yeah, we did, and we were actually thinking about getting married soon," Ross smiled.

"You didn't knock her up did you?" Joey asked shocked.

"No. No?" Ross questioned Rachel.

"No," Rachel laughed.

"We just realized we were meant to be together, and we don't want to wait any longer to make it official," Ross smiled, taking Rachel's hand and kissing it.

__

So we called the preacher, family, and friends

And nothing's been the same since

Chorus:

She said yes and I said wow and she said when and I said how about right now

Love can't wait and then I asked if she believed in fate and she said yes

She said Yes!

THE END

Did you like it? Please review!!!! :o)


End file.
